


Bittersweet Reminder

by Thorki_And_Other_Obsessions



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Light Angst, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, frostmaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_And_Other_Obsessions/pseuds/Thorki_And_Other_Obsessions
Summary: Thor questions his place in Loki's life.  Loki is happy to provide him with a bittersweet reminder.  Set during Thor Ragnarok.





	Bittersweet Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to my wonderful friend [FantasyRaconteur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyRaconteur/profile) who was kind enough to beta this for me, and to encourage me to try writing a Thorki fic!! Thank you so much <3 All mistakes are mine and not hers. Go check out her great Thorki stories <3  
> These characters aren't mine - I just like to play with them :) Please let me know if you like the story! I love comments and can be contacted on tumblr @  
> [thorki-and-other-obsessions](https://thorki-and-other-obsessions.tumblr.com)  
> Thank you all for reading!

Thor makes his way down long winding corridors towards the apartment he was given directions to, hoping Loki will be in and amenable to speaking with him. 

Thor pauses at the door, hesitating before knocking loudly on it. When he doesn’t immediately receive an answer, he enters. He calls out to his brother as he steps inside, shutting the door securely behind him. 

The first thing he notices is that Loki’s apartment is far more private, spacious, and luxurious than his own. It hardly seems fair that Loki has earned himself such status in a such a short amount of time. Thor pouts slightly at that, as his eyes drift along the room. No gaudy reds and whites are present here; instead, the room is covered in a rich yellow, reminiscent of the Grandmaster’s colors. Here and there are furnishings of deep green and black, surely those are Loki’s personal touches. 

Loki rises from a leather sofa, standing to greet Thor. He hopes this visit will be quick and painless. He isn’t in the mood to deal with explanations and questions. 

“Brother, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” 

Thor smiles at him, asking the first of his questions, "How did you end up in such a nice place when I have to share with Banner?"

“You have your ways and I have mine. We can’t all fight to stay alive.” Loki gives a nonchalant shrug, a smirk forming as he continues, “I wouldn’t worry too much about me. I’m treated well here. I daresay even better than the champion.”

Thor gives him an incredulous look as he tries to work this out, wondering what sort of schemes his brother is involved in this time. He supposes he probably won’t have to wait too long to find out. He frowns, unsure if he wants to know what trouble Loki might be in or, rather, what troubles he may cause. He stays silent, eyes darting over to the brunette. 

“I can’t help that I have a natural charm,” Loki says with a sigh. “You should know just how well I can make a man fall to his knees, dear brother.”

That last statement is a bittersweet reminder, and it pierces Thor to his core. He visibly tenses and it’s plain as day that his patience is growing short. His hands ball up, eyes alight with a silent fury. He can feel the anger festering inside of him as he realizes just what his brother might be implying. 

Thor wants to throttle both of them, the Grandmaster especially for daring to touch Loki, although he can hardly blame the man for not being able to resist his advances. Not that Thor ever could; he’s filled with jealousy, even after all this time. What bothers him even more is that Loki might not have the control he believes he has and could very well be putting himself into danger. Part of Thor wants to wrap his hands around that pretty little neck until Loki sees sense again.

“Are you even aware of the danger you’re putting yourself in by playing these games?” he snaps.  
Loki ignores the question. He’s weighed the risks carefully. There is always danger, but he believes the situation is under his control. Loki steps closer to Thor so that they are almost touching. He leans in and whispers into his ear, “Jealous, are we?” 

He smirks as he pulls away, delighting in the reaction he has caused. In one fluid motion, Loki brings their lips together in a passionate and demanding kiss.

Thor melts into the kiss, an arm moving to wrap around slender hips in an attempt to keep his brother close. It’s almost as if he believes a few more moments can fix everything between them, and they can be as they once were. He’s willing to delude himself, even more so when Loki speaks to him. 

“Don’t you know you will always be my favorite?” 

Thor smiles gently, wanting to believe him. He realizes how foolish that was now, especially when Loki slips from his grasp and makes his way to the door. Loki deems it fit to grace him with a sly smile, full of satisfaction from the knowledge that he can still affect his brother every bit as much as the first time. 

When Thor looks back, he finds that Loki has vanished without another word. It’s nothing less than what he expected, but that doesn’t make it any less painful.


End file.
